My German Savior
by Amelia-B-Williams
Summary: WW2 story about Germany and my OC Confederate States of America. Human names are used. Please read first post because there are a couple things that you need to know before you read the story.
1. PLEASE READ!

**This is a story about my OC for the Confederate States of America. It eventually will have a smut scene but I will probably post that separately so this story doesn't have to be rated M. There will be cussing though and mentions of rape, and abuse, as well as a war flashback. My OC along with her companion, some men from a bar and a couple soldiers, a nurse mentioned later in the story and two other's are the only characters that I own in this story. Please leave comments but I'm asking nicely for them to not be hate messages or attacking me or my story. Thanks and enjoy My German Savior.**


	2. Chapter 1

I stand alone looking into the faces of the men who birthed me as well as my two uncles and their allies. They look at me with so much pain and anguish in their eyes. Why should they even care? They didn't when Alfred kept me locked away from the world, nor when New York and Massachusetts decided to burn the "rebel" flag into my back, so why should they care now? "Why Amelia?"

My name is Amelia Kirkland Jones, though recently I dropped the Jones part. I am the representation of the ex-country of The Confederate States of America. For the past 78 years I have been locked away in my father's house but not anymore. I was done with being his good little prisoner so I left. Unfortunately my plan to go and help the injured in the war (the year is 1943 if haven't figured it out yet) has backfired. I was just planning on joining the local nurses unit that was being shipped over and well that part went right. I met a girl named Maria and we quickly became friends and we were always together. When we got France is when it all went wrong. Maria and I got separated from our group and ended up lost in the country side during a major storm.

This is what happened next

Maria and I decided to keep pressing on through the mud and rain, hoping and praying that we would find shelter soon and that we wouldn't be discovered and killed by the Nazis. After what seemed like an eternity, we found a rickety old barn and took shelter in it. Thankfully there was some pretty new hay inside and the roof wasn't leaking near it so I made Maria lie down first and said I'd keep watch. After a little bit of protest, she laid down and automatically fell asleep. I sat near the open doors of the barn and watched as the rain battered the Earth like bullets. If I didn't have to make sure that no one snuck up on us I would have turned away. "This looks too much like last time" I thought aloud. And of course a flash back decided to hit me then. I was back in the out skirts of a burning Atlanta, hiding in a rundown shack, curled up tightly in my uniform jacket, my short hair dripping rain water down my back. I shivered violently trying to keep what little warmth I had left. My entire body hurt as the screams of my people played over and over again through my head. Tears ran down my face as I saw flashes of soldiers and families, of death and tears, but of course the one image that ever always stuck was the look on my dad's face. It was on the last day we attacked Gettysburg. It was the first time I had seen him since Carolina took me away before the war. His face was so hurt and I knew it was because of me. I kept staring out watching the city burn as tears feel down in turrets like the rain when the sound of something snapping pulled me from my flashback. I pulled the knife hidden in my boot out, searching around for the cause of the sound. I couldn't see anything so I slowly crawled backwards to Maria and shook her awake. "Keep quite but there's someone here" I whispered to her. I saw her eyes grow to the size of plates as she began to shiver from fear. "Hide down in the hay while I distract them and no matter what, don't come out until morning, okay? No matter if it's me or an American or anyone." She nodded and I pulled away. "Good. Just keep heading north and you'll find the soldiers. Be careful and don't get caught. Good luck my friend." I whispered, ran out to the edge of the door, and carefully looked around. I saw a man facing the opposite direction from me so I snuck up behind him and placed the knife at his throat. He stiffened visibly and shifted to try and attack me. "Don't even think about it" I said, making my voice sound as deep and gruff as possible. I knew he couldn't understand me but he stopped moving due to the tone of my voice. "Move" I said while I pushed him forward, walking him away from the barn. Unfortunately for me though as we got down the road a little ways, I tripped and knocked us both into a ditch, cutting my leg on the knife. "Shit" I cursed as I looked down and saw it bleeding badly. I ripped my knapsack open and pulled out bandages and alcohol. I pulled the cork out of the bottle and pored some onto the wound, yelping out as it began to sting. I pushed the cork back in, then began to wrap it as the man started to stir. I quickly finished bandaging myself, found my knife and scrambled out of the ditch. I took off down the road, placing my objects back into my bag, hoping I was going north. I kept run/limping until I saw a town in the distance. I slowed down and tried to appear like I meant to be there. I walked into town with a plan.


	3. Chapter 2

I decided that I'd pose as a French girl trying to get to Vichy (A.N. This is a real French city that had been taken over by the German's during WWII) but I had gotten lost. Hopefully someone would be rad enough to help. I walked down until I saw what appeared to be some type of bakery or something and I stepped inside the door. The stench of beer, smoke, and men wafted into my nose, causing me to gag slightly. I looked around and saw that I had actually stumbled into a tavern. I apologized quickly and turned to leave when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside. "Hey, lookie here boys. We've got a little lady in our midst. How's about we have some fun?" The man breathed heavily into my face as he spoke making me gag again as I struggled to get out of his grip. I couldn't even reach my knife, he was holding on so tight. As the others agreed with him, I grew more worried and started frantically looking for an escape route when the man grip loosened and dropped from my arms. I pulled away and turned to see the man sprawled out on the group and the room grew silent. I looked up from the man and saw that my savior… was a Nazi Soldier! I tried my best to keep from hyperventilating but not only was this man extremely intimidating… he was extremely handsome. His bright blonde hair was greased back, his uniform clung tightly to his body, showing off his defined muscles. His eye are what drew me in though. They were such an amazing colour and just captivated me. They were so blue, brighter than even the clearest sky. He said something in German and even though I did not understand what he said, the men in the tavern did… Well I guess they did because they went back to doing what they had been before.

The man began to speak to me in very broken French. "Umm. Are … Are you all right?" He asked. I blinked a couple times trying to understand what he said. "Oh yes. I'm alright. Thank you." I said blushing heavily. I repeated it in German when I realized that he didn't understand. His eyes lit up but then darkened as shouting came from outside. "Hey are you coming Ludwig?" The voice said. "Ja" he yelled back. "Come with me" He said and took my hand in his, pulling me out of the tavern. The men he was with began to whistle as they saw me come out and one said "Got yourself a hure" (A.N Amelia only knows more of the basics of German and a little bit of other things, but words not used in normal conversations like this one, which means whore, just fly over her head) a word I didn't understand "eh Ludwig:" His brow raised slightly and he had a smirk. Ludwig released my hand and had the man's color in his fists in an instant. "Don't you dare call her that you bastard." He snarled. "Those men nearly raped this poor woman." The men's faces dropped and the quickly apologized. "It's alright" I said to them. "My sincerest apologies Ms. …" "Amelia." "Ms. Amelia. My men are usually better behaved than they are now." I smiled at him. "It's quite alright Mr. Ludwig." A strong gust of wind blew past, freezing me to the bone causing me to begin to shiver. Ludwig, noticing this, took off his coat and placed it on my shoulders, pulling it around the front to keep the wind out. He pulled me tight to his side then motioned for his men to follow him, and walked us out of town, opposite of where I came from. I wanted to give him back his jacket but decided to stay quiet instead. Maybe, part of me thought, I can gain info on their movements and give it to the Allies. The majority of my brain was being comforted by the feel of Ludwig's chest and the smell of his jacket. I tried to walk as far as I could but lack of sleep for three days wears you out eventually. As I fell over, Ludwig caught me, calling out my name, and then there's nothing until I woke up in a small room.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat up, looking around, and saw Ludwig sitting on a couch across the room. He looked up, saw I was awake, and stood up quickly, hurrying to my side. "You're awake." He said as he took my hand. "I'm so very glad. Why didn't you say you were so exhausted?" The look of pain and worry that was written across his face surprised me. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle another day without sleep. 3 days wasn't that hard." I said shrugging it off. I'd had to deal with worse. "Wait… You've not slept for 3 days?" "Yeah. Wait what did you think I passed out from?" I looked at him in confusion. "Blood loss. Amelia… Have you seen your leg?" I looked down under the blanket to see a large clean bandage over the wound. Oh that thing. "No I made sure to bandage that well so it would stop bleeding." I shrugged again. "No big deal." "…Amelia… Do you know how bad that wound is? It was all the way to the bone and nearly severed your artery." He said. "Oh... Wow I thought it was just a small cut. I couldn't see it when it happened." I said realizing how close I could have been to losing my life, and I'd yet to see a battle. My eyes grew misty and Ludwig's face dropped. "I'm sorry Amelia. I did not mean to frighten you. I was just worried. You are safe now." He said softly as he placed an arm around my shoulders. I took the chance and buried my face into his chest as slight sobs racked my body. I could have died without having done anything at all. What would have happened to my body? Mom and Dad had no clue I where I was. No one did. I would have just completely disappeared from the planet. I couldn't do that to Carolina or Raleigh. "Sh… It's okay Amelia. You're safe. Nothing will hurt you." Ludwig said as he rocked back and forth, one hand rubbing my head as the other gently held me.

I finally calmed down after a few minutes. He sat down on the bed with me. When I stopped sniffling, he pulled back so he could look in my eyes. "Amelia… Is your last name Jones?" He asked softly. "How did you…" I began to say as my eyes widened in shock. "You kept mumbling about "your people" as well as Carolina and Raleigh." "Oh… Wait how do you even know about them? Unless… Are you Germany?" I asked. "I am." He said. "Which state are you?" "I'm not a state" I said smiling. His head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. "I'm like Prussia. An ex-nation. I represented the Confederate States of America." I told him, pride swelling in my voice and heart. He had a look of shock that quickly melted into a smile. "So you don't like the Allies then do you?" He asked me, hope barely disguised in his voice. I chuckled softly. "I am but a nurse in this war. I have no side. I'd actually prefer for there not to be a war at all but I don't take sides when it comes to the injured." His smiled disappeared. But if it makes you feel better I did run away from my father so I'm not really in the mood to help him." Ludwig's smile returned and he extended his hand to me. "Ms. Amelia Jones…" "Kirkland." I interrupted. "I'm going by my mom's name instead." I clarified. "I see. So Ms. Amelia Kirkland would you join myself and the Axis as a nurse for the wounded?" He tried and failed to hold back a smile as he said this. "Yes Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. I would love to." His smile grew and we shook hands in agreement. I smiled up to him and was met with a pair of soft lips on mine!


	5. Chapter 4

Ludwig pulled away quickly once he realized what he had done. "I am so sorry Amelia. I… I don't know what came over me." He stuttered. I smiled again and reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him. His eyes opened in shock then closed as he kissed me back. We kissed for a few minutes then pulled away. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled back at him and we stared at each other until a strange sound caught my attention. "VE~" My eyebrows raised. "What was that?" Ludwig looked like he wanted to hit himself in the forehead. "I forgot that he was here. That is Italy's trademark sound." He said and a blue clothed blur burst into the room. "Doitsu! Doitsu!" It screamed as it talked Ludwig, knocking us all into the bed. I winced in pain as most of Ludwig's weight landed onto me. "Italy. What the Hell!" Ludwig yelled at the blur who I guess was Italy. Italy shifted his weight which caused Ludwig to press down on my leg. "Shit." I cursed under my breath… Or so I had though. Ludwig must have heard me because he quickly pulled Italy off of him and stood up, grabbing my hand as he did. "Are you all right Amelia?" He asked. "Sort of" I whimpered. Ludwig pulled back the blanket and I saw the bandage was beginning to be stained red with blood. Ludwig turned around and glared at Italy. "I will be right back." He walked out of the room. "I'm sorry ragazza. I didn't mean to hurt you." Italy said with his head bowed down. "It's alright Italy." I said. "I know you didn't." He looked up and smiled. "What's your name ragazza? Mine's Feliciano, but you can call me Feli." "My name is Amelia." "You know Bella Amelia, you are really nice." His smile grew bigger. "Thank you Feli." I smiled back at him.

The door then opened and Ludwig walked in with a first aid kit and a nurse. "Amelia, this is Nurse Martha. She'll be showing you the ropes around here once your leg is healed." He said. "It is nice to meet you Nurse Martha." I said. She smiled at me and said "Please just call me Martha, Amelia. We are both nurses here so you don't have to be formal. Now let's check out that leg of yours." She moved the blanket off of me and motioned for Ludwig to set the kit down beside her. "You might want to sit with her for this Officer Beilschmidt and let her hold onto your hand. This is going to hurt some." She said frowning. I was shocked that she was so blunt but pleasantly surprised as well. "You're very straight-forward about that. Not very many nurses I've known are." I said absent mindedly. "I'm guessing one of our parents works in a hospital then, no?" She said. Oh shit, I thought. "Yeah, my mom did." I said quickly to cover up my mistake. Ludwig silently breathed a sigh of relief behind her back then came and sat beside me. He held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed ahold of it as Martha slowly unraveled the bandages. She frowned as the wound came into view. "It looks like part of it re-opened, but it's not infected at least." She said as she pulled the last of the bandages away. "Oh" I gasped as I saw it. The wound was about 5 inches long and at least a few inches deep. Ludwig wrapped his free arm around my waist massaging my side softly. "It's okay Amelia, you heard her. It's not infected and it will be fine soon. I know you'll be fine." He whispered in my ear. Martha took a bottle of alcohol and pored some onto a cotton ball. "Hold onto his hand if it starts to hurt and try to keep still." She said and placed it onto the wound. Now I had been burnt, and shot, and stabbed many times before, but nothing, and I mean nothing, could compare to the pain from alcohol in a wound. "Shit" I whispered and my hand gripped Ludwig's extremely tight. He held me a little closer to him and whispered sweet-nothings into my ear. Italy popped up by my side and placed a reassuring hand on my good leg. I took a deep breath and smiled, sort of, at him. Martha placed the cotton to the side when she was finished, and pulled out a needle and two medicine jars. "We are going to have to re-stich it so this will numb you up." She said. "Ah Bella, that's a huge needle. Won't that hurt more than it helps?" Feli said looking at me horrified, by the sight of the actually very small needle. I smiled, a real smile this time, "No it will be fine Feli. I promise." He sighed "If you say so Bella." Martha pressed the needle into my leg and injected the medicine. "This stuff will probably make you fall asleep." She said as she stuck the needle into the other jar, pulling some of the medicine into the needle and then injecting it above the wound. "Alright now we just give it a few moments to work and then we will start." She went out of the room, probably to dispose of the needle. Ludwig pulled me up onto his lap and wrapped his other arm around my waist to keep me sitting when the anesthetic kicked in. The arm that had been wrapped around my waist, traveled up to my head and pulled my hair out of my face as Ludwig asked Feli to tie it back. He then brought that arm to join the other. Li took some ribbon from the table beside me and braided my hair surprisingly quickly. "Feli" I whispered. "Yes Bella?" "How did you learn to do that?" It was getting harder and harder to talk as the anesthetic flowed throughout my body "Oh well, that's a really neat story" He said and went on about Hungary and something about a cute little boy he liked or something, I was too out of it to fully understand or keep up with his fast talking. I laid back into Ludwig's chest, my face turned into his neck, and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Really long chapter ahead. This one talks about Amelia's past which includes rape and abuse so please don't read if you can't handle that stuff. You may also want some tissues.

Time Skip!

It was sunset when I woke up again, Ludwig had moved us so he was lying on his back and I was on his chest. His breathing was heavy and slow. I smiled at him and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, which caused him to awake. He moved and looked down at me "Hey" he said. "How are you feeling?" "Better. How's Feli doing? He still upset about earlier?" I reply. "He's okay. He kept talking about random stuff even after you fell asleep." "I figured he would. What type of anesthesia did she use though? I've never been exposed to a type that knocks someone out like that." "It's some new type. I've only heard small bits about it but it keeps the patient from hurting so I'm okay with it." He said holding me closer to him. "Okay. So how long until I can start working?" I asked "Probably tomorrow. It depends on how much you can move around by then." He said as he played with my hair. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I pushed my hands against the bed and sat up. Ludwig sat up behind me. "Are you okay?" He said, his brow creased in worry. "Yeah" I said, stretching I turned my torso so I could look at him. He smiled again wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek, feeling nothing but happiness at being in his arms. He blushed, placed a hand on the side of my face, and pulled me in for a kiss. I sighed into it and kissed him back. I pulled my legs around and over his so I was halfway onto his lap, which he decided wasn't enough because he lifted and moved me so I was fully on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. They were so bright and looked like that were sparkling. I could see a new light shining in his eyes that brought me to tears once I realized what it was. I had only seen it once before, in the eyes of a couple who had been together for 60 years. It was the look of pure, unadulterated love. I was in absolute shock because I never thought someone would look at me like he was now. The tears began to fall from my eyes as though someone had cut a hole in the barrier that had been holding them back. Ludwig looked at me in surprise and quickly asked if I was alright. "I'm fine." "Then why are you crying?" He asked as he tightened his grip on me. "I'm… I'm just extremely happy. Most people have only either looked down on me or hated me. Other than Carolina and Raleigh, no one has ever cared about me before." I said and buried my face in his neck. He rubbed his hand up and down my back once then froze. I looked up at him curiously then realized what happened.

"That's my reminder of the war." I said. "What?" "The bumps you felt. They are my scars from my brothers and sister so I never forget what happened." "What did they do to you?" Instead of answering, I pulled away from him and turned around. As I lifted up the back of my shirt to show my entire back, I heard a sharp intake of breath and was about to pull it back down when I felt his hand run across my scars. "It's my flag" I said softly. The bed shifted underneath me and I felt Ludwig's lips against it. "Amelia" his voice broke in sadness. "I am so sorry. Mien Gott I am sorry. You should not have had to suffer for that." I pulled my shirt down and turned to see his tears dripping from his eyes. I was shocked that the strong and "brutal" Ludwig was crying over what I went through. Placing my hand against his cheek, I softly spoke to him "Don't be Ludwig. It wasn't your fault, it was my dad's. He is the one who left me with New York that time. If he had not then it would not have happened." He shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, a look of sheer determination crossed over his features. His arms wrapped around me as he said "I promise you Amelia, I will protect you and your father will pay for this. He never should have allowed it to happen." My eyes watered again. "Thank you." "Why did they do it though? I'm not understanding. From what I've learned about that war, it was stated by South Carolina, not you." He asked. "It's a long story." "I'm here to listen." I smiled at him and took a deep breath as I began to tell him my story… All of it from being found by Alfred, to being taken by Carolina to become the Confederate States of America, the gist of the war from my side, my imprisonment in Alfred's home. I have to stop and take a few deep breaths when I get to my scars story. "Alfred never left me at home alone, no matter how long he had to go away for. About 52 years after the war, he had to go away for 6 months to deal with the First World War. New York volunteered to watch me and so he let her. The day after he left she called up Mass. And Penn. To help her. Every day was spent between being beat, burned, or sometimes…" My throat closed up and I couldn't force anymore words out. "What happened Amelia?" Ludwig asked quietly causing me to jump. I had forgotten he was there for a moment. "They raped me. Often." I sobbed out. He sat there for a moment but then quickly pulled me to his chest and rocked me back and forth as though I were a small child, as I cried. After my sobs quieted down and turned into the occasional shaky breath. "Sorry." I said as I whipped my face. One of Ludwig's hands moved to my cheeks to help wipe away my tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for Amelia. I am the one who is sorry. Sorry that you had to go through all of that." His voice was filled with so much grief. "It wasn't your fault Ludwig. It's just something that happened. I just want to move on and I know that I will be able to with you." I said smiling sadly at him. Ludwig pulled my face up. "Amelia. I'm not good at expressing things and I know we haven't know each other long, I but know this to be true. I wish to stay by your side, to protect you, care for you. I want to see and be the reason why you smile and laugh, and I want to be there to comfort you when you cry and… well what I'm trying to say is … I love you Amelia. I really do. He said gazing at me. If my eyes were not cried out, then I would have cried again. "I love you too Ludwig. With all my heart." He smiled at me and brought his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 6

This one is very short but I promise to upload the next chapter soon after this one.

The next day I went to work helping Martha and the doctors take care of the soldiers that passed through our doors. Whenever Ludwig had to travel, I went with him. Feli and I grew closer and after a couple weeks, we became best friends. I sent a few letters here and there to Carolina but I never got any back. Ludwig and I shared a room even though many of the female staff members, and a few of the males as well, disapproved. I just ignored them though, we were countries anyway, what did it matter if a few humans thought we were committing a sin. Then came that fateful day.

I didn't want to add this to the last chapter because that one was pretty long and so is the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Ludwig came to me one night in our room and told me that he had to go to Berlin to meet with Hitler and that I would have to stay at the camp. Let's just says I was pretty upset but I understood why he was doing this. If Hitler found out about me, he would use me against Ludwig. He was already using the German people against him. Ludwig left the next day and less than a day after that, the Allies snuck up on us. Most everyone was captured other than a few of the recovered soldiers who had been waiting for their orders. I tried to run with Feli but Russia grabbed us as we tried climbing under the fence behind the camp. He tied our hands behind our backs and dragged us to a makeshift prison. I quickly untied Feli and had him sneak out the window to go get help. Hours later when Russia returned and noticed Feli was gone, well he was very far from happy. I was surprised to not have been beaten with his pipe. He dragged me by my hair, out of the room and to the middle of the camp where the rest of the Allies stood. He threw me down in front of them. "Sit up!" He barked at me. I tried but apparently wasn't fast enough so he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my knees, then went to stand with the others.

"Why Amelia?" My dad asked. I looked at him and laughed. "What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious? Ludwig and Feli are the only ones who ever cared about me. None of you ever did. Ludwig took care of me. He rescued me from being raped and probably killed, he took care of my wounds, and even when he found out who I was, he still cared, still loved me, unlike any of you! Feli cares for me as his sister, watching out for me and treating me like family should be!" I spat at them at the end. "What do you mean Amelia? You're Uncle Mathieu and I have always cared and loved you." Francis said. "Bull shit." I spat. "Where were you when dear old Daddy kept me locked away in the house like a prisoner? What about all the times when New York and the others were trying to kill me? You two were probably sitting around having wine and pancakes or something." They stared at me in horror; even Ivan normal smile was non-existent right now. "Exactly" I said. I looked to my father, the man who was supposed to raise me, who was supposed to protect me, love me, teach me, and am met with a surprise. Tears were streaming down his face as his body shook with sobs. Mom noticed and looked at him in anger. "How could you do that to her Alfred? How could you let that happen?" Tears fell even faster from his eyes than dads. "How could he have let it happen? How could you have let it happen Mom? I sent you so many letters and yet you never replied." I screamed at him. "What letters? I never got any letters from you Amelia or I would have gotten you out of there as soon as I heard. Alfred said you didn't want to talk to me whenever I asked him if I could speak to you on the phone or come visit you. I thought you hated me because I didn't help you during the War." "Then what happened to my… Dad? Did… Did you take my letters?" I looked over to him to see his head turned down and away in shame. "Why?" Mom and I both yelled at him. "I… I thought she was going to be taken away again and I just couldn't handle losing her twice. I didn't even realize the letters were for you Arthur. I just assumed they were for Carolina and that Amelia was trying to get her to take her away, I mean Amelia's still got plenty of people who love her as the Confederacy and would easily be willing to become a part of her nation once again if she found a way to create it. I was scared." His voice cracked at the end. "But you still left me with New York all those times. You knew she hated me. Why would you let her watch me?" Tears started to fall from my own eyes this time "I told her over and over that it wasn't your fault. She said she didn't blame you for the war anymore and I didn't have anyone else to watch you." He said. "You couldn't see that she still hated me?" I said.

I looked up at my father and said "Well because of your obliviousness I have to live with this for the rest of my life." I turned around and pushed up my shirt as far as my tied hands would let me. I heard several gasps and my mother's sobs. "What did she do to you?" He said. "She and Mass. and Penn got the idea that they would get their own revenge by taking candles and pouring hot wax onto my back in the shape of the rebel flag over and over until the burns left deep scars." I pulled my shirt down and turn to face them. There were tears in everyone's eyes as I stood there looking at them. "Amelia. Please. Forgive us. Come back with us and things will be different. I swear it will" My mother begged. "Just come with us. I know that our bosses won't hold this against you Amelia." Uncle Francis said. "Yeah right. The only way they'd forgive me is if I gave you information on the Axis." I spat. Not one said anything. "That's what I thought." My tear stained face pointed up at them, proud even as my knees shook. "I love Ludwig with all my heart. I will never tell you anything that would help you hurt him." I say to them. "Amelia." My mother said. "We want to help you. They must have poisoned your mind. You have to tell us something Amelia." "Our leaders won't allow us to take anyone who is captured alive without them telling us something." My father finished for him. I looked at him, then at the all the others. My steely glare did not miss a single one. As I was about to speak I heard the sound of a motorbike. My head whipped around to see my hero pulling up to us. Ludwig jumped of the bike as soon as it stopped. "Amelia!" He shouted as he ran to me. I didn't even think twice as I ran to him, hands still tied behind my back. "Gott, are you alright Amelia?" He said as we reached each other and he wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here." I said and snuggled my face into his neck. "Can you untie me?" I whispered. "Yes but I can't while they are watching." I pulled away and turned around. "You have a large portion of my soldiers that were here. Please just let us go." He asked the Allies. "Why should we? We have you in our midst. We could take you hostage right now and stop this war, Da?" Russia said. "You could but you've already done enough damage to Amelia, especially you America. Just let us go." My father's eyes widened then he turned his face to the ground. "She told you?" He asked sounding broken. "I felt the scars. How the hell could you let that happen to her?" Ludwig asked. "You let your own sons rape her Ver Dammit!" He shouted at my father. Dad's head snapped up quickly. "What are you talking about?" He asked. I began to shake with unshed tears. "I didn't tell them that." I said to Ludwig. "Sorry Amelia. He needed to know though. This will be his punishment. He and the people he considered friends will always remember that he is the one who allowed that to happen. This is his curse." Ludwig said his voice deadly serious. There was a pregnant silence before my mother screamed "You allowed her to be RAPED!" I looked to my Father and saw tears streaming down his face. "I had no idea. Oh God Amelia. I am so sorry." I couldn't look at him. I turned my face into Ludwig's shoulder as he finally pulled the ropes from my wrists. "Keep your hands behind your back just in case" He said as he slipped the rope into his pocket, and then wrapped his arm around me. Everything was silent until I heard someone moving then a loud slap. My head jolted up and I saw mom right beside America, his arm to the side that America's was now directed to. "I can't believe you, you bloody bastard." Mom said. He looked at me. "Amelia. I am so sorry for what has happened to you. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to help." His eyes filled with tears. "Mom, Uncle France, Uncle Canada. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You had no idea and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I don't blame you" I said. They nodded at me. "Ludwig." My mom said. "Take good care of her please. Make her happy." I looked up at Ludwig. He nodded then pulled me back towards his bike. "What? Why are you letting them go?" Russia said. I stopped listening as Ludwig climbed on, then I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He started the bike and drove off.

We kept driving until we reached a group of tents surrounding a couple of small buildings. Italy stood on the outskirts looking relieved. We pulled up to him and Ludwig turned off the bike. "Bella! You're okay. I was so worried." He hugged me as I climbed off. "Thank you for getting Ludwig." I whispered to him. He pulled away and smiled at me. Ludwig climbed off and wrapped his arms around me. "Excuse us Italy. I'm not going to be able to let her out of my sight for a while so don't come looking for us unless it's an emergency… And running out of pasta is not an emergency understood?" He said. "No problem boss. " Ludwig nodded then swept my legs up from under me, pulling me into his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. We got to the building that Ludwig had been using and I opened the door for him. He walked in then shut the door with his foot.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS

Okay so this is were chapter 8 is supposed to be but this is the smut scene so I am going to post this one separately. It will be rated M but the langue that I used is not very crud. I hope you like it and if you don't want to read smut then I will post a chapter on this one that has up until they start making out because there is some talking before hand between the two.


	10. Chapter 8 Non-Smut

He laid down on the bed in the corner of the room, with me still in his arms. He gently tugged my arms from his neck and softly rubbed my wrists where they were red from the ropes. A stone mask was upon his face on but I could tell it was taking everything in his power not to show how upset he was. "It's not your fault you know" I said taking his hands in mine. "We both know things would have probably tuned out worse if you had let me come with you to Berlin." He looked shocked for a moment. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" "Ludwig. I could see it written all over your face. It's pretty obvious that you blame yourself." "I'm so sorry Amelia. I do blame myself though. I wasn't there to protect…" I put my finger to his lips. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Ludwig. You tried protecting me by leaving me behind and you saved me. You have no reason to blame yourself." I pulled my finger away and Ludwig kept quiet. "I'm serious Ludwig." "That's the problem I know you are and I know you are right." I stared at him as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Amelia for upsetting you." I smiled at him. "You're forgiven." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. I tuned over so I was facing him fully and kissed back, then laid my head onto his chest. "Thank you Ludwig." "For what?" "For rescuing me and loving me." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back and held me closer, burying his face into my hair. "I love you my angel." He said. "I love you, my savoir." I whispered back. As I drifted off to sleep I knew I'd never want to change anything that happened in my past, because I love where my life is now.


	11. Epilouge

"Mutti! Mutti! Mutti!" I heard my children shout. "Yes?" "Look what we made for Vati!" I turned around to see the twins holding a huge birthday card for their father. I couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. "He'll love it." I said. "Now how about you two go clean up. Vati should be home soon." "Okay." They scampered off to their room. It's been 30 years since Ludwig and I met and I couldn't be happier. Sure there's the whole cold war going on but we can deal with it together. Ludwig and I got married 15 years ago and all the countries where present… Well all but Russia. We didn't want him there since he's taken over half of Germany. Dad was there but I didn't see much of him. We still don't have a good relationship but it's getting better. Mum walked me down the aisle and Uncle Francis and Uncle Matthew helped me plan the whole thing. 5 years later Sofia and Marcus came into our lives and tonight I get to tell Ludwig that we've got another one on the way. I finished making dinner as I heard the front door open. "Amelia, Sofia, Marcus. I'm home." "Vati!" The twins shouted as they rushed down the stairs. I leaned back against the sink and saw the twins leap up into his arms. He swung them around for a bit then walked into the kitchen. I placed the food onto the table as I smiled at them. "Did you two finished cleaning?" I asked. "Almost Mutti." "Go and finished then." Ludwig said as he placed them on the floor. They ran up the stairs as Ludwig and I laughed.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss upon my lips. "I missed you my angel." He whispered. "I missed you too my savior." I sighed nuzzling his neck and breathing in that sent that only Ludwig carried. "I've got something to tell you." I said as I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "What is it?" He asked. I grinned at him "You have to wait till the twins are down here too." "Sofia, Marcus. Come down stairs. Quickly now." Ludwig shouted excitedly. I giggled at him. "Yes Vati?" They said as they appeared in the doorway. "I've got some news for everyone so come sit down at the table." Ludwig reluctantly let go of me and sat at his usual spot, watching me help Sofia into her seat. I stood behind my usual seat. "Mutti found out today that in a few months, we will be adding a new member to our family." I said grinning from ear to ear. Ludwig's mouth dropped open as the twins shouted in joy. "You're pregnant?" He asked. "Yep." He smiled and got up from his chair as fast as he could. Before I knew it he was spinning us around and around. I giggle wrapping my arms around his neck as he set my feet back on the ground. "Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?" He asked. "It's too early to tell. I have an appointment though next weekend and I should find out then." "Can we come Mutti?" Sofia asked. "Bitte Mutti." Marcus pleaded. I smiled at them. "Of course how could I ever leave my favorite twins at home?" "Yay." They shouted. "Thank you for the best birthday present of all liebe." Ludwig whispered to me. I smiled and rested my head against his chest. I'm so glad my life had tuned out the way it has. I don't think I could ever be happier than were I was now. In the arms of my German Savior.


	12. Info (Guest(myself) Please read)

Okay so I keep getting reviews from this guest person and so this is something I would like to make for people to know some information. First of all of course I paid attention in History/Geography. I chose to do this because I am a Southern Girl who is very proud of being from the south and wanted to have a CSA character. I paired her with Germany not because they had ever actually had any type of relations but because Germany is my favorite character and I thought the pairing would be cute, not because of historical facts. No where in this does it say that this is historically accurate in any way, shape, or form. OC means original character so what is so wrong with me making one and pairing her with a character that I like? Also Amelia is not meeting Germany as CSA, she volunteered as a nurse and was in France at the time of running into him. It was a chance meeting, no where at all planned or made because of historical facts, okay. I know that the Confederacy never dealt with Germany, its a fanfic for a reason. Also Amelia is not a yaoi love child. She calls England mom because England is the Mother Country of America, and even though Confederate States of America broke away from the rest of America, Alfred was still like a father to her. He found her and took care of her while she was still at his house. No where in this story is there any mention of Alfred and Arthur actually being together. She just calls them Mom and Dad, people can have a Mom and a Dad who they are not related to nor are actually together. I have my birth parents who are together but there also other people who are like a second mom and dad to me and I call them as such. The only couple that I really have together in this at all is Canada and France, kind of. So please don't make horrible comments about it.


End file.
